


Invisibly Obvious

by inksmears



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksmears/pseuds/inksmears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Naoto attempt PDA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisibly Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend. He requested Yosuke/Naoto because it is his favorite Persona 4 pairing. (and mine too, I have to admit.) Admittedly this features a lot of our personal headcanon that the two of us share but I was proud with the writing so it goes up.

Yosuke's life was a series of missteps. He took one step forward and about ten steps backward. So he never really went anywhere. He just flailed irritably in a continuous portion of a straight line. After awhile Yosuke had come to accept this about himself for the most part. It didn't keep him from complaining about it though. He also proactively tried to change his situation but that only seemed to emphasize the luck he was stuck with. So he accepted that too. His life just wasn't meant to have much fortune in it.

So when fortune did find its way to him he was immediately suspicious and prowled around the object of that luck like a wary cat. Not literally, of course. Souji had been subject of this. So had most of his other friends he'd met over that year of investigating the TV world. But he scrutinized nothing more intensely than the luck that gave him a girlfriend for the first time. Even more so because said girlfriend was Naoto.

No, really! Rest assured, no one in their circle of friends believed it when Yosuke let that revelation slip. Even Souji had given him a look that seemed to be questioning whether or not Yosuke had finally gone delusional. Eventually, though, they seemed to buy it. One because Naoto confirmed it and was apparently more believable than him (okay, fine. He'd concede to that.) and two because Rise was a horrible person who, upon discovering incriminating physical evidence on Naoto's neck, told everyone she knew.

And so it was. But it wasn't really at the same time because if anyone saw them together outside the privacy of a closed door they looked like two people hanging out instead of a couple. Naoto wasn't a very affectionate person by default. Alone she could sort of be bullied into it but it was difficult. So in public Yosuke never had a chance. It fascinated him all the same that Naoto was so shy. Either way he respected it even if it made him feel somewhat rejected. He tried to tell himself it wasn't really him per say she was embarrassed of. Crippling low self confidence made it hard to believe it but he managed. It helped, at least, that when they were alone she was less hesitant to display affection.

But the idea that they never really looked or acted like a couple outside of their alone time (that no one else saw) ate away at him until one evening when they were riding the train back from an outing. Although a majority of their interests were polar opposite Yosuke was always hard pressed to force Naoto to enjoy the things teenagers were suppose to do. The results were hit and miss. She enjoyed, at least, seeing movies and wandering around the mall.

As they sat beside each other dressed in heavy winter coats Yosuke felt that he wanted to hold her hand. It was resting beside her right between them and she was staring absently out the window across from them, not noticing. So trying to be as smooth as possible (which is to say, not smooth at all) he shifted and placed his hand lightly over hers, gloved hand over gloved hand. Naoto tilted her head and fixed him with a curious stare. Then she blushed lightly when he curled his fingers around her hand.

She allowed it for approximately five seconds before she tugged her hand away and into her lap, blushing furiously. Yosuke immediately panicked and jerked his hand away too.

"S-Sorry!" He apologized quickly. "I-I just thought, uh... y-you know what, never mind."

"I-It's fine," Naoto stammered in return and then they were both quiet again.

They sat in awkward silence, Naoto still a bit red faced and Yosuke feeling stupid. But Yosuke was also stupidly _persistent_. He still wanted to hold her hand though now she was holding her hands hostage in her lap. So that was out. So next he tried to subtly maneuver his arm around her shoulders. She noticed halfway and tried to scoot away. So Yosuke sort of succeeded but then also fell over sideways because the support he was expecting to find against her frame was suddenly not there.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She finally hissed at him.

"I just, uh... wanted to hold your hand?" He offered lamely. "But you didn't like that so I thought..."

"We're in public."

Yosuke glanced at the people sitting in the train car with them. There was roughly ten and none of them seemed to have any interest whatsoever in what they were doing.

"W-Well... so?"

Naoto stared at him and Yosuke flustered, losing his nerve but pressing bravely onward. "S-So what? We're suppose to be... together now, right?"

Naoto's face went redder and she really was awfully cute when she blushed. Not so much when she looked so intensely irritated at him, though. She turned away, facing the opposite direction, but he could see her blush creeping its way to her ears.

"So what's the problem with a little PDA once in awhile?" Yosuke continued. "Are you, um... embarrassed of me or something?"

Naoto turned back quickly, eyes wide. She shook her head fiercely. "N-No, that's not..."

"Then what's the problem?" Now _he_ sounded a little irritated. Naoto bowed her head and the brim of her hat hid her face from him. He watched her closely but when she said and did nothing else he sighed and slumped over against the window, folding his arms across his chest with an irritated scowl.

"Fine, whatever," He snapped and they lapsed into silence once more.

This silence was heavier. It wasn't so much awkward as it was moody, sulky and slightly painful. Eventually the train broke it when the intercom dinged to life and announced their arrival to Inaba. The two clamored off the train along with about a handful of other people and began the walk to the bus stop. Naoto tossed Yosuke a few awkward glances as they went but Yosuke pointedly ignored them. He was sulky now. He was going to wallow in it, thank you very much.

Or he would have if Naoto hadn't decided to take his hand. It caught him so off guard he nearly tripped over a garbage can. (It's like they were out to get him, those garbage cans.) He stared wide eyed at her and Naoto blushed furiously. But she held his gaze.

"I-I apologize if... I gave the impression that I was embarrassed by you. Th-That really isn't the case."

The air was cold but Yosuke felt that his face was unusually warm. He watched her and she went on awkwardly, "I-I simply... have always been a private person. Strangers and friends alike, I often try to avoid giving them any kind of window into my lifestyle."

Yosuke cocked his head to one side. "Yeah... that sounds like you." She'd been a mystery to them since they'd first met her. Even after she joined the team she had still been such an enigma. It was partially that reason that Yosuke still couldn't believe they were together and had been together so intimately.

Naoto blushed more. "S-So you see, that's why..."

Yosuke smiled. She was still holding his hand despite that, though, right? So he closed his fingers around hers and nodded. "It's okay. If you aren't comfortable with things like that because of that reason... then it's okay."

She shook her head. "I will get over it. Um... thank you."

They made it to the bus stop and onto the bus shortly afterward. They held hands the whole time and admittedly Yosuke felt incredibly silly and childish doing it. But it also made him happy. It was a start.


End file.
